FIG. 5 shows a prior art electric driven compressor for use with an automotive air-conditioner. The compressor, generally indicated by reference numeral 100, has a pressure-resisting container 102. The container 102 includes a hollow cylinder 104 and shells 106, 108 arranged at opposite ends of the cylinder portion 104. The shells 106, 108 are connected with corresponding ends of the cylinder 104 through annular gaskets 110, 112 by the use of bolts 114, 116, respectively. However, this fails to prevent a compressive medium from leaking across the gaskets 110, 112.
FIG. 6 shows another prior art automotive electric driven compressor generally indicated by reference numeral 200. In this compressor 200, a plurality of members are integrated by welding into an enclosed container and therefore no compressive medium can leak from the container which would be experienced in aforementioned electric compressor 100.
The electric compressor 200 has an inlet port 204 for drawing the compressive medium having a lower pressure into the pressure resisting container 202 and an outlet port 206 for discharging the compressive medium having a higher pressure out of the container 202. Each of the inlet and outlet ports 204, 206 includes a tube 208 fixedly connected at one end thereof by welding to the container 202, and a connecting member or bushing 210 connected at one end thereof to the other end of the tube 208. The bushing 210 is formed at an inner surface of the other end thereof with an inner thread. Further, another connecting member or tube (not shown) having an outer thread in one end thereof is connected with the associated inner thread of the bushing 210.
According to this arrangement, the connecting members need to be connected to each other using a spanner. However, when the electric compressor 200 is installed within a restricted space, e.g., adjacent to an engine unit under the hood, lots of other units and tube arranged in the neighborhood thereof restrict the operation of the spanner, rendering the installation of the compressor more difficult. Further, a breaking can occur at the connecting portion of the tube 208 due to vibration transmitted from other members such as the engine unit.